Fidelidad
by Kitsune-Megamisama
Summary: [Traducción] Un OneShot de Kurogane con respecto a su encantadora princesa ,Tomoyo. En que, esa pequeña y enigmática frase es explicada. “Yo sólo sirvo a TomoyoHime.” [KuroganeTomoyo]


**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo una traducción de una de mis parejas favoritas porque la adoro, me refiero al Kurogane/Tomoyo y no es que me desagrade el yaoi, pero personalmente NO soporto el Kuro/Fye ya que para mí siempre será Kuro/Tomo y como no existen fics en español de esta, mi pareja favorita de Tsubasa pues me puse a traducir.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Tsubasa Reseover Chronicles no me pertenecen a mí sino a Clamp y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

Este fic es una traducción de un fanfic en inglés llamado Fidelity de sasori.

**Fidelidad**

Es una materia de honor y orgullo. No puedo pisotearlo como cualquier otro problema, tan crudo como puedo actuar de lo contrario. La razón es simple; un hombre debe sólo servir a una persona por toda su vida. Si la unión es rota, no querrá decir que él deba encontrar otra persona a la cual servir; significa que él es su posesión. ¿Soy yo mi propia posesión?. No del todo. Dudo que aún ella lograría permanecer en calma si decidiera salir del palacio con gusto. Pero por otra parte, con alguien como ella, tú no puedes estar seguro. Después de todo, ella seguro no parecía desconcertada cuando me envió a algún otro universo alejado de la mano de dios. Gracias a ella, estoy atado a vagar los universos con un chico, una chica agónica, un mago albino y un gigante, manju animado.

Si fuera cualquier otro, pero fue ella quien me puso esto, y yo ya había jurado ponerle alguna muerte desagradable y dolorosa. En vez de eso, pensé rechazar las amenazas hasta que volviera. Y entonces, yo se los susurraría a ella suave y lentamente contemplando sus infinitos ojos violetas. Ella sonreirá, reirá un poco, su pelo negro oscilaría y ella asentirá.

- Sí, pero no hoy, Kurogane. Tengo un horario repleto y no puedo detenerme para la muerte, incluso por ti.

Ella enfurece en su calma total, su habilidad de tratar todo con una luz, una apariencia casi inadvertida. Es esta luminosidad la que atrae de esta manera a tantos a enemigos que ellos mismos la subestiman, pero es el poder debajo que la jala a los demonios. Desde el día que ella ascendió al trono, fui designado a protegerla de los monstruos que su poder tentara en la oscuridad. Tenía sólo doce, y ella apenas tenía tres. A la vez, tenía un gran orgullo de mi posición. Poseía una espada imponente, especialmente hecha para mí, y fui el único que no era parte de la familia real permitido de dirigirme a ella por su nombre, si solamente era en privado. Durante años, fui un devoto, un sirviente como cualquiera, obedeciendo cada silencioso mandato, nunca deferente. Entonces un día, un demonio especialmente astuto infringió de algún modo en el palacio, a pesar de las cortinas de hechizos que los "Mages" tenían suspendidos. Fui notificado inmediatamente, y próximo al pánico, corrí hacia su sala del trono. Conseguí llagar ahí a tiempo- a tiempo de verla chasquear serenamente su orbe de magia en el demonio que desintegró inmediatamente. Ella se volvió a mí, y sonrió.

- Llegas tarde, Kurogane.- Amonestó, y no obstante aunque ella sonreía, supe que era infeliz con mi desempeño.

Fue a partir de aquel día que me volví subversivo. Yo no esperaría por los demonios nunca más. Los busqué por la Tierra, los maté despiadadamente, y fue una liberación en la matanza. Ella tenía razón cuando me dijo que mataba innecesariamente, pero ella no comprendió que mataba por una razón. Había visto su poder. Sé que soy inútil cerca de ella. Ella no necesita mi protección y esfuerzos nunca más; lo demostró con un golpecito de dedos. ¿Qué podría hacer después de que eso yo sino destruir a aquellos que la atacarían?. Así, ella no tendría que mostrar esa aterrorizante supremacía de nuevo. Pero al fin, ella se cansó de mis métodos y me envió lejos, descendiendo por un agujero en el suelo y delante de toda la corte, no menos. Cómo mortificador.

Oh, algún día, yo volveré, y probaré que soy una persona incorregible, y sé que ella no me dará por perdido. Ella quizás trate aún algo diferente e incluso más insufrible como mandarme acompañar a uno de sus "yo" dirigidas a sirvientas en alguna parte. Desgraciadamente para ella, seguro como el infierno no planeo cambiar en cualquier próximo momento.

Tal vez ella nunca verá que hice lo que hice por ella.

Pero estoy bastante seguro que ella sabe apenas tan bien que yo.

- Yo sólo sirvo a la Princesa Tomoyo.

**Fin**

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Al fin está terminado. Trate de ser lo más fiel posible así que ahí me avisan si les gustó o no.


End file.
